broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Monica Lightgem
Monica Lightgem is Selene Lightgem's Older Twin Sister. |Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Owner = Shalinah-Chan|Relatives = Selene Lightgem (Twin Sister)}} Information (S) Appearance Monica is a Unicorn with Long Yellow Hair. Her Cutie Mark is Similar to her Twin Sister, Selene Lightgem. Personality She is a rebellious Unicorn, who likes to win at everything. But she is also kind and Thoughtful. She cares about her younger Twin Sister. Magic Her Magic is just like anypony else. Monica and Selene's Special Magic is X-Ray vision through Walls and Obstacles. It is very useful in Mining for gems. It can be only activated when the Twins are close. But After Selene's Magic changed, it can never be activated again. Backstory The Twin's Cutie Mark Selene and Monica Lightgem are born Unicorn Twins. The'ye parents raised them very well. Both Selene and Monica have Long Manes. The parents got a new job as Pony Miners. Selene and Monica helped until the 2 grew older. The Twin's Magic The parents decided to train the Twins' magic, and earn their Cutie Marks. The father trained Monica while the Mother trained Selene. They're magic ended up being Regular Unicorn Magic, but they're Special Magic is X-Ray vision through Walls and Obstacles. This is pretty useful in they're Job at Mining. It can be only activated when the 2 are together. Both finally knew they're magic after 13 years. Both became really helpful, energetic, and really became serious in Mining. The Golden Diamond The next day after they found out they're magic, the family went to the Mines pretty early than usual. Both use they're magic all of the sudden, and they see a Golden object, shining from the distance. The family went to that area, mined it, and saw 2 Golden Colored Diamonds. Selene and Monica grabbed it, and both levitated to the sky and earned their cutie marks. The family was surprised. The marks looked like the Golden Colored Diamond, wrapped around in Golden Magic. Both jumped in joy, hugging each other, and screaming. Where did she go? The next day, the family went back to the mines to look for more gems. After Hours and Hours of mining, they haven't fond a single gem. Selene decided to go further to look without Monica's help. Monica refused, but Selene insisted. While Selene was trying to find more Gems, Monica and her parents began mining again. It was the end of the day, still, the family hasn't found a single gem. The family was finding Selene, shouting her name every 10s in every path. But there was no answer. SELENE! While searching, Monica and her parents are looking for Selene, they heard a part of the Mine collapsing. Selene became shocked, and then big tears ran down her face. "SELENE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, crying. Not knowing she survived afterwards. Her parents did the same thing. The three of them kept crying for 40 minutes. After that, they wiped their tears and went back home. The Return of her Sister Monica went to bed with dried tears and wet tears combined on her face. At midnight, She heard something coming from the window. She ignored it because maybe it was just wind. But then suddenly, someone woke her up. She saw a girl with Orange and Red hair. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered by her. '''Shhh, Monica! It's me! Selene! Your Twin Sister! Said Her Twin Sister. 'S-Selene!? How did you get in here?!" ''Asked Monica. ''The Window was open, so i climbed in!" ''Answered Selene. '''Wait, prove to me that you ARE Selene Lightgem!" ''Ordered Monica. Selene then smiled. ''"Look at your Cutie Mark" ''Said Selene. Monica looked at her Cutie Mark and noticed it changed. ''"H-Huh!? How did this happen!?" ''Asked Monica. ''"A Forgotten Alicorn Alchemist changed my appearance, magic, and our Cutie Marks in order to let me out of the cave." Answered Selene. Monica then smiled with Tears of Joy as She hugged her Twin Sister. The Family is Back Together The next day, Monica woke her parents up to tell the news. ''"Mom! Dad! Selene is Back!" ''Said Monica. ''"Really!?" ''Asked the both of them. ''"Yes! She's in my room! Hurry!" ''Said Monica. Her mother noticed that Monica's cutie mark is different. ''"Monica, what happened to your Cutie Mark!?" ''Asked Monica's Mother. ''"Selene can explain!" ''Answered Monica. The 3 went inside Monica's room, and her parents saw Selene in the middle. '''Who are you!?" ''Asked Selene's father furiously. '''Dad! It's Selene!' ''Answered Monica. ''"Prove it to us!" ''Said Her Mother. ''"A Forgotten Alchemist changed my appearance, Magic, and our Cutie Mark in order for me to get out o the Mines!" ''Answered Selene. '''It's true!" ''Said Monica. Her parents recognized Selene's face. They became surprised. ''"I-It is Selene!" ''Said both of her parents. Both then hugged her with tears of joy. Monica smiled and decided to join the Group Hug. Relationship The Mane 6 ''Rarity- The Family has been delivering Gems and Jewels in her Boutique every year. Which made Rarity, Monica, and Selene useful friends. Fluttershy- Fluttershy and Monica are both helpful, both love animals, and both are a little bit shy. Twilight Sparkle- Both are very intelligent in Books and Magic. Monica and Twilight adores Twilight and sees her as a role model. Extra Characters Maud, Marble Pie, and Limestone- When they find a Mysterious Gem or rock, they send off Monica to Maud, Marble Pie, and/or Limestone to ask what kind of gem or rock it is. Selene Lightgem Selene Lightgem is Monica Lightgem's Younger Twin Sister. They never let go of each other. But sometimes, they get into arguments. But eventually, they solve it easily. Both have long Manes and both are Unicorns. Both are into education, Gems, and Friendship. They See 'Twilight Sparkle '''as a role model. Quotes (Quotes in her Backstory is NOT Included) * ''"You're right Selene!"- To Selene * "How many gems have you gathered today?"- She asked to Selene after the Potion Incident on Selene. Trivia * She likes Rubies, Sunstones, Moonstones, Garnets, and Carnelian Gems. * She likes the sounds of water dripping in the Mines. * Monica is 2 Minutes Older than Selene. * Monica and Selene adores and sees Twilight Sparkle as a Role Model. Gallery MLP OC- Monica Lightgem.png|Profile/Portrait Picture MLP OCs- Selene lightgem and Monica Lightgem's Cutie Mark.png|Cutie Mark MLPEG OC- Monica Lightgem.png|EQG Version Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn